


[Vid] Cut Your Teeth

by lilly_the_kid



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Fanvid, Fanvids, Gen, M/M, Video, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 08:58:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11399325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilly_the_kid/pseuds/lilly_the_kid
Summary: you cut your teeth on the lack of answers





	[Vid] Cut Your Teeth

**music:** cut your teeth by Kyla La Grange

If the embed won't work, you can watch it [here](https://vimeo.com/224205100) on Vimeo.

 **Password:** my name

download: [34mb mp4](https://www.sendspace.com/file/51zl2q)

Comments and kudos are loved!

Original entry [here on lj](http://lilly-the-kid.livejournal.com/104845.html) and [here on dw](http://lilly-the-kid.dreamwidth.org/98990.html).

 


End file.
